Tyumen State University, a group of 29114.Second group.
University College London University College London (UCL) is a public research university located in London, United Kingdom, and the oldest and largest constituent college of the federal University of London. Founded in 1826, UCL was the first university institution to be founded in London and the first in England to be established on an entirely secular basis, to admit students regardless of their religion and to admit women on equal terms with men. UCL became one of the two founding colleges of the University of London in 1836. Bentham founded University College London where, as requested in his will, his body embalmed and dressed in his own clothes continue to be displayed in a window of a corridor of widely used by students. UCL is organized into 10 constituent faculties, within which there are over 100 departments, institutes and research centers. UCL has over 4,000 academic and research staff and 648 professors, the highest number of any British university. Faculties and departments''' '' UCL’s research and teaching is organized within a network of faculties and academic departments. Faculties and academic departments are formally established by the UCL Council, the governing body of UCL, on the advice of the Academic Board, which is UCL’s senior academic authority. UCL is currently organized into the following 10 constituent faculties: § UCL Faculty of Arts and Humanities § UCL Faculty of Brain Sciences § UCL Faculty of the Built Environment (The Bartlett) § UCL Faculty of Engineering Sciences § UCL Faculty of Laws § UCL Faculty of Life Sciences § UCL Faculty of Mathematical and Physical Sciences § UCL Faculty of Medical Sciences (incorporating the UCL Medical School) § UCL Faculty of Population Health Sciences § UCL Faculty of Social and Historical Sciences 800px-UCL Gower Street.jpg|The Cruciform Building on Gower Street houses the preclinical facilities of the UCL Medical School; it was previously the main building of University College Hospital 589px-School of Slavonic and East European Studies.jpg|Taviton Street (home to the UCL School of Slavonic and East European Studies) 800px-UCL Drayton House.jpg|Drayton House houses the UCL Department of Economics The UCL School of Slavonic and East European Studies operates as an academic unit outside of the faculty structure. In order to facilitate greater interdisciplinary interaction in research and teaching UCL has also established three strategic faculty groupings: § UCL School of Life and Medical Sciences (comprising the Faculties of Brain Sciences, Life Sciences, Medical Sciences and Population Health Sciences) § UCL School of the Built Environment, Engineering and Mathematical and Physical Sciences (comprising the UCL Faculty of the Built Environment, UCL Faculty of Engineering Sciences and UCL Faculty of Mathematical & Physical Sciences) § UCL Faculty of Arts & Humanities, UCL Faculty of Laws, UCL Faculty of Social & Historical Sciences and the UCL School of Slavonic & East European Studies. '''''Faculty and staff'' '' UCL has the highest number of professors of any university in the UK, with 648 established and personal chairs. There are currently 36 Fellows of the Royal Society, 26 Fellows of the British Academy, 10 Fellows of the Royal Academy of Engineering and 78 Fellows of the Academy of Medical Sciences amongst UCL academic and research staff. Jocelyn_Bell_Burnell.jpg|Jocelyn Bell Burnell 450px-Ronald_Dworkin_at_the_Brooklyn_Book_Festival.jpg|Ronald Myles Dworkin 542px-AS_Byatt_Portrait.jpg|A. S. Byatt Alfred_Jules_Ayer.jpg|Alfred Jules Ayer Foundation programmes'' '' UCL runs intensive one-year foundation courses that lead to a variety of degree programmes at UCL and other top UK universities. Called the UCL University Preparatory Certificate (UPC), the courses are targeted at international students of high academic potential whose education systems in their own countries usually do not offer qualifications suitable for direct admission. There are two pathways. One in science and engineering called the UPCSE; and one in the humanities called UPCH. Admissions'' '' Admission to UCL is highly selective; many of UCL's courses require three A grades at A Level, or a grade equivalent of 6,6,6 on higher level subjects on the International Baccalaureate Program. Due to a very high proportion of applicants receiving the highest school grades, UCL, along with institutions such as Imperial College London and the University of Cambridge was one of the first universities in the UK to make use of the A* grade at A-Level (introduced in 2010) for admissions, particularly for very oversubscribed courses such as Economics, Mathematics, Medicine, History, Psychology, and European Social and Political Studies. Rankings'' '' In the 2011 Academic Ranking of World Universities, UCL is ranked 20th overall in the world (and 3rd in Europe), 10th in the world (and 3rd in Europe) for Clinical Medicine & Pharmacy, and 17th in the world (and 4th in Europe) for Life & Agricultural Sciences. In the 2011 QS World University Rankings, UCL is ranked 7th overall in the world (and 4th in Europe). In the subject tables it is ranked 20th in the world (and 5th in Europe) for Arts and Humanities, 47th in the world (and 12th in Europe) for Engineering & Technology, 17th in the world (and 4th in Europe) for Life Sciences and Medicine, 39th in the world (and 11th in Europe) for Natural Sciences and 27th in the world (and 4th in Europe) for Social Sciences & Management. In the 2011-2012 Times Higher Education World University Rankings, UCL is ranked 17th overall in the world (and 5th in Europe). In the subject tables it is ranked 8th in the world (and 3rd in Europe) for Arts and Humanities, 7th in the world (and 4th in Europe) for Clinical, Pre-Clinical and Health, 27th in the world (and 8th in Europe) for Engineering and Technology, 11th in the world (and 4th in Europe) for Life Sciences, 38th in the world (and 11th in Europe) for Physical Sciences, and 8th in the world (and 2nd in Europe) for Social Sciences. In the 2011 Times Higher Education World Reputation Rankings, UCL is ranked 19th overall in the world (and 4th in Europe). UCL is consistently one of the top multi-faculty universities in UK university rankings. UCL is ranked first in the UK for its staff/student ratio in The Times Good University Guide, The Sunday Times University Guide and The Guardian University Guide. In The Guardian University Guide subject tables, UCL is ranked first for Art and Design and Psychology and second for Archaeology, English and Philosophy. UCL is ranked 20th in the world in the 2011 300 Best World Universities human competitiveness index & analysis produced by Human Resources & Labor Review and published in Chase career Network. In a ranking of universities' international reputations produced by The Guardian in 2009, UCL placed 3rd in the UK (behind Oxford and Cambridge). In 2011, UCL was ranked 12th globally (and 3rd in the Europe) in a survey of business leaders at top companies carried out by The New York Times. ''' ''Student housing'' ' All single first-year undergraduate students entering UCL for the first time and requiring ''' ''' accommodation are generally guaranteed a place. Graduate students may apply for accommodation but places are limited. The majority of second and third-year undergraduate students and graduate students find their own accommodation in the private sector. Some students are also selected to live in International Students House, London. ''